


Intermingle

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Clubbing, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Gift Fic, Season/Series 02, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Kate dance together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermingle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azarsuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azarsuerte).



> A fandom_stocking present for Azarsuerte

The club was dark, as any good club should be, and the bass was so loud Abby felt it reverberating in her bones. She was dressed for the night, as usual, but this time she wasn't cloaking herself in anonymity and intermingling, passing from partner to partner. This time she was flush up against another girl, one who was dressed in her favorite pieces from Abby's own closet.

Dark hair brushed against Abby's face and she inhaled the familiar scent. It had started a few months ago; Abby was working late in the lab when a Caf Pow appeared on her table. Looking up to thank Gibbs or Ducky, she saw a female hand instead.

Kate stayed in the lab the whole night, keeping Abby awake while her machines hummed their symphony of analysis. As her tiny street-view windows began to glow with the pinks of dawn instead of the oranges of the street lights, the machines finally beeped the good news, and there was an impromptu kiss.

Now, as the thrum of the music mingled with their heartbeats, as skin and cotton and leather and hair slid against each other excitingly, Abby found it ironic and practically destined that she discovered the love of her life while running the gas chromatograph on the uniform of a dead man.


End file.
